Inuzukas Brother
by Kazrial
Summary: Naruto becomes part of the Inuzuka in a quite unusual way, I mean it's not like your turned into an animal everyday!
1. Porolouge 1: Horror of the woods

Chapter 1: Horror of the woods

What caused a desaster of that size?

"Okay kids we'll take a break here!" The teacher announced to her class "Feel free to start eating your meals, we got half of our tour done for today!". You could hear the relifed sights of the children that had spent half their day running around in the forest around Konoha.

Sasuke felt tired as well, but he wasn't off as bad as the others were, his dad had been training with him for a while now and his brohter had found more time to spend with him these days, and it really did pay off during moments like this.

He sat down next to Choji, the two of them got along well, especially since Chji loved the meals Sasukes mom cooked so much, Sasuke found it disturbing how Choji could eat the mushrooms his mom gave him, along with the salad. But Choji usally had some apples or if Sasuke was lucky some tomatos, so he was happy with it.

Choji smiled at Sasuke warily "I want to go home." He moaned.

"Oh come on, we're half threw. And I know you liked it." Sasuke smirked at Choji.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked clueless.

"I saw you talk to Ino." Sasuke said and smiled "You didn't seem that bothered about the trip then!"

"What? Me and Ino? Eeeewww, no way! Girls are yucky!" Choji squiked.

"Oh I know you like her." Sasuke said "Chooo-ji and Ino sitting in the tree, K-I-S-I-"

"DIVE!" A a raspy voice yelled from the forest, smoke came from the gound, yelles of pain could be heared, the children screamed frightened. Sasuke couldn't tell what was going on, choji was gone, he couldn't see any body and only hear fighting noise. Suddently someone came sprinting towards him and grabbed him by the collar, pulled him from the clearing that they had been resting on. "Sensei?" Sasuke asked, he thought it was his teacher but he wasn't sure.

"Don't worry kid I'll get you away from here!" The man said and pulled him up, carrying Sasuke in his arms now, pressing his head against his chest while jumping along the trees.

"Thank you sensei." Sasuke mumbled, but after a while he remembered his class, choji, his other friends. "Sensei, what about the others? Aren't you gonna help them to?" and then he looked at the mans face. "WAIT, YOU'RE NOT MY TEACHER" He yelled staring at the man with the slashed headband around his neck.

"Oh, I'm not your teacher, did I forget to mention that? And who said anything about helping you?" The man asked with an ugly grin, picking up speed, jumping faster and faster from branch to branch. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me GO! DAD! MOM! BROTHER!" Sasuke yelled into the forest.

"Oh will you shut up, were long out of hearing distance!" The Nin grunted, and lifted his lift hand on the kids forehead and suddently Sasukes world went black.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Jin stopped when he came to a river,and started waiting for his partners, he wasn't the first. He could tell that much, but not who it was, but he didn't bother trying. He wasn't into the hid and seek games so many of his kind loved so much and simply sat down on a rock close by, but always having an eye on his surroundings, espicially the pond to his right side, and placed the kid on his feet, so he could imidiatly pick him up again, if needed.

A ninja arrived shortly after him, it was Uso, or atleast that was what he called himself. He was the rookie of the group "Well, that's interesting, I din't think you'd survive this Uso" Jin greeted him. "Estimation?" "Masut took the liberty of blowing himself up and took 'bout half of the opposion and most of our traces with him which gives us a fat time bonus, 'bout fifteen minutes." Uso told him grinning.

"Nice, didn't know he could do something like that." Jin said raising an eyebrow.

"Me neither, my guess is he had some kind of overcrowded seal in his stomach." Uso mused.

"Most likely, so what did you get?" Jin asked looking at the bloody mess in Usos arms.

"Lil' blond one, I'm not sure if hell be a good slave, but if not I'll just sell him as a boy toy, or something, there's always some sick fudal lord looking for new experiences." He said and shrugged.

"Even with the scars that are gonna stay from that?" Jin asked and pointed at the kid. "Meh, I know some guy that can work real wonders on shit like that."

"You'll have to introduce me to that guy some time." Jin sighted, and pulled a cigarette out of a package for himself and lifted the package towards uso to show him that he was willing to share, and pushed out the poisened cigarette with his thumb while he was at it. Uso of course picked on of the others, he might be a rookie in the group, but he wasn't stupid. To bad, there were always some new guys who'd fall for the trick. Uso lifted his lighter, first lighting his own cigarette and then handed held it out to Jin, to return the favour. Jin looked at the flame, that wasn't gasoline that was burning there though the change that it did to the flame wasn't really significant. "Not bad for a rookie, not bad at all!" Jin thought and gave Uso a wolfish grin, that was returned by Uso. Both knew that if the curriculumstances would be any different they'd tear out each others throats, just for buisness of course.

"Thanks kid, but I have my own." He said still grinning, this was what friendship was like when you were in their line of work, killing each other was buisness, but it was always fun besting each other. "If you keep your work up like this you'll get big kid." Jin told him.

"I hope so, and I'd be happy to work with you again." Uso said and then turned his head and listened. "Well seems like we're getting company." and Uso was right, an two Ninjas were coming towards them, it was the twins, .

"Did anything spectacular happen?" Jin asked the two "Not really, but it's time to get going, the rest is dead, we got one of the Hyuuga though as a little extra." The womans reported smugly.

"A little? Those old men will be shitting bricks when we show them what we brought." Uso smiled.

"Bricks and money my friend, bricks and money" Every body smiled greedyly, they wouldn't be having any money problems for some time now.

"We should get moving lads." Jin asked and looked at the pond "You coming?" he asked, and as a retort a figure jumped out of the water holding a little boy "Ssssssure, I'm nooohhht fffoooohhhnd offf thhhheeeeh Ideeea of sssstayhing heeeeeree!" The thing hissed and sighted, it was completly clad in shades blue a hood that hid his face. This thing was the reason Jin didn't fear the dark, there were places that hid far worse creatures, and this was one of them.

"Well ladys and gentle men, let's get on our way." Jin said picked up Sasuke and took off, the others followed right behind him, always waiting for him to misstep.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Their path led them threw dark woods woods and ruins, nothing that should have scared Ninjas of their calibre, but Jin had to admit, this place made him nervous and he couldn't help it.

This was no place for humans, the ruins were proof of that. They didn't look like they would allow humans to rest close by, and neither did the trees growing around to be to fond of the human race.

But he ignored that, he had traveled these grounds several times before and he couldn't allow himself to waste time. By walking around it, or to show weakness infront of his comrades for that matter.

However if he would have know what was living here, and what would happen here, he wouldn't have walked threw these ruins, even if it meant his death.

It started with the noise. The trees seemed to be growling, he thought it were their twigs moving in the wind, but then he noticed that there was no wind. But he ignored it, he couldn't be fooled by something like that his mind was probably playing tricks on him. Just like he ignored the movements he saw in the corners of his eyes, but if he turned his head there was nothing that could have moved. Nothing but trees. It was getting dark fast but they didn't get to the end of the ruins, which was wierd since they actually should be able to cross the old city within an hour. But they didn't.

Jin knew it was usless going on. "Okay we should take a break close by, no use working ourselfs tired, can't risk anything with these packages." He announced, refering to the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

"Thhiissss plasssse issssshn't ssssaahhafe" The thing replyed.

"I know but it's better that running into a trap, don't you think?" the female twin replyed annoyed, she hadn't liked the idea of letting it join the group for this mission, even though it was an essential part in the planshe would have loved to show him the way she thought humans should treat abnormaltys

"I doooohh thiiiiihhhnk sssssooohh fooooohllissshhh giiihhhrll, buuuuht haaaahveeeeehn't youuuuuh nooohhhtissssed? Weeeeh aaaahlreahhhdy aaaahhhre in ahh trahhp." it said, pointing with it's gloved hand towards the trees, every body could feel that there was something off.

She turned around facing the towards the threat they all felt coming starting to form a cricle with the others and threw their hostages in the middle.

"There is no way I'm getting myself killed after I've spent a year of information gathering and hard work to get to the Uchia brat and am so close to my worryless life!" The woman growled.

"Iiiih'm noohht entiiihrely sssssuuuhre, if haaaave thhhheeeh chhhhoooohhhiccce!" The thing hissed.

"We'll find that out soon enough!" The second twin said staring grimly staring into the shadows.

And the shadows stared back. A pack of wolfs was surrounding them slowly and silently.

"Ssssooooh, goooohht aaaahhny laaahhhsssst woohhhrds laaaahhdyyyssss?" The thing asked.

"Only that I regret doing your mom at that time, I really souldn't have sunken low back them" Uso told it.

"Hihhhsssshihhhhssshihhhss" it snikered "Thaaaaahhht eehhhxplains alooohhht, she dieeeehd a feeew daaaahys laaaaahter beeeehcause of the shame."

"Oh that was just my awesomeness burning itself threw her tummy." Uso replyied and held out his fist towards his partner who hit it inresponse.

And then the wolfs started their attack, which was quickly replyed by the crushing defense of the Ninjas. The twins let free a spiral of fire that light the clearing and ate away everything that it got close to, while Jin was letting his daggers dance cutting up the wolfs that got close to him and let the blood spray with a terrifying beauty, the thing was aiding him, tearing it's way threw it's opponents, jumping and channeling water into the wolfs mouth and achieving horrible results with it.

But while they were all fighting Uso looked into the darkness again, and found something far worse between the trees. It seemed like an abdomination of nature with it's four long arms and two short legs, with skin that looked like a trees bark, and long clawy fingers. This thing didn't look natural, but he could feel that it was, and that nothing could be more natural than this thing. And even though it had no face he could tell it was looking at him, it's look pierced his mind and gave him a feel of it's emotions. Hate and anger dominated, it wanted revenge for those that had filthyed it's grounds, but there was something else. "I'll get your blood, fleshling!" It's voice whispered into hi ear, even over the long distance.

"God, what is this thing?" he whispered backing away. It followed him, step by step. And then it picked up speed, running like a monkey on the it's four fists.

"DODGE!" He yelled out.

Everyone saw the thing and scattered, the monster didn't seemto care and simply charged on, dissapearing into the darkness of the forest. The wolfs dissapeared as well.

The female twin licked a bitewound on her hand "So ya think they're gone?" She asked Jin.

"No I don't thinks so, that thing will be back."

"Damnit, shit never goes like I hope it does. What was that thing anyway?" She asked into the round.

"Thaaaahhht whhaaaaahhsss aaaahh naaahhhtuuuhhhreeehh ssspiiihriihhhht." The thing said while checking on the children, the spirit had appearently no interest in a few children and simply jumped over them.

"A nature spirit?" The male twin asked "Arent they supposed to look like fluffy and shit? Like fairys?"

The thing simply snickered as an answere, it apperantly found the idea of a three ton wood fairy walzing threw the forests quite amusing.

"Well anyway, I say we should grab the kids and get going." Uso said picking up the blond kid "I don't want to be around when the-" He was cut of at that point, the spirit had dropped in on them, literally. It had fallen from the roof of the trees, grabbed him and threw him far to the east.

Then it turned back to the rest of the team. "He was the first, let's see how many shall join shall we?" it asked them, it's whispering voice full of malice.

-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

An hour later Uso was still lying where he had landed, his bones had been crushed by the impact off the fall his pain was agonizing. "Damnit" He moaned looked over to the kid that the monster had thrown along with him, it didn't seem as bad off as he himself but he wouldn't get any money for that brat, no matter how great his man for things like that was.

He caughted up blood, and he could feel the bones digging themselves deeper into places they didn't belong. "That thing didn't even have the decency to get on with it swiftly." He groaned.

"Oh I am planning on it." A voice whispered into his ears, he looked up only to see a giant hand above his head.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Devas looked at the corpse under his hand. One more problem had been solved, that made things a lot easyer for him. Though he wasn't really happy, three of the humans had escaped, together with the children it especially angered him that that sea slug had escaped. He didn't like that type. Dirty.

He looked down on the last human that he had to judge. A freshling of the humans, barly even old enough to understand what was going on around him. Could he simply kill it, because it annoyed him? Because he wanted more blood? "Father wold dissaprove" it whispered, more to itself than anyone around "But he isn't here so, I make the decision." He looked at the little one "I don't like humans strolling on my grounds. And you wouldn't even survive alone anyway. I would do you a favour, but..."it thought a while and walked around the kid, studying it's features, humans annoying and filthy as they were, were interesting, creative. "I know!" He said and picked up the freshling. "Speak with us, hunt with us, live with us, die with us, become ours." It whispered into the childs ear, and whatched the transformation it had started. It smiled to itself "You wouldn't have been a good meal anyway." It said and turned around, walking into the close by river and dissapeared.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

**Okay, that's it for chapter one. I hope I made a good intro for this story, since I was sick of the constant "Orochimaru did this to naruto" and "The villagers did that to Naruto" I tried beeing creative and put in as much origanility as possible.**

**If you however do not like the results of what I threw out here into the web, pleae tell me so.**

**Negative reviews usually are the most cronstructive ones ; )**

**However if you want to complain about my typos and everything, I'd like to say that I don't have a beta reader or anything yet, and am a very sloppy reader when it comes to my own texts, so if you have some time to spare, I'd be happy if you'd do some spellchecks.**

**Btw, I'm beeing curious, how many of you thought I was going for ChojixSasu in the beginning? ;D**

**Well anyway, have fun with the upcoming chapters,**


	2. Porolouge 2: Returning to a new brother

Chapter 2: Returning to a new brother

Where did you get him Kiba?

Itachi was jumping threw the woods, he was worried sick about his little brother, just like the rest of his closer family, and because of that he and eight of his family members were searching the woods around Konoha for trails of the enemy, but they couldn't find anything. All they had been able to find out that the enemy had been welly prepared, they had know about the detection field, attacked at the right moment and had a perfectly planned escape judging by the traces they left.

It was like looking like for a needle in a bucket of straw. He met with his father and the other Uchihas. "Any leads?" His father asked looking around, nobody answered but the sadness was readable in their faces. Itachi sighted "Let's look along the ruins, if we don't find anything we'll need to send out spys into other countrys and hope for a random hit." "I agree son, meet here in half an hour." His dad said and took off again.

Itachi walked along the river, looking for traces in the reed. He didn't like this place it seemed unfriendly. Ahnd what was this smell? It was familliar, though he had semelled it often before, but he didn't know what it was, the smell was to weak to be able to tell. He followed it until he recognized it. Blood and rotting flesh. He felt his hope grow, maybe if he was lucky...

A few meters futher down stream he found the corpse he was looking for. The head smashed and the legs and arms twisted in unnatural ways, but he could still tell that this was a missing nin, by the headband he had bound around his waist, and the weapons lying around were supporting his assumption, that this was one of the men he was looking for. But there were no traces left. Though one thing was off, there was a little fox standinginfront of him. Itachi knelt down infront of it, he had learned not to ignore things that seemed off when almost half his team was slaughtered in a forest just like this one, ever since then he had seen many quite unbelivable sights that many would call him mad for, if he reported about them. And this fox didn't seem normal, the eyes were wrong, they were far to intelligent, even for one of the Kitsune*, and they reminded him of a kid he knew.

He stared into it's eyes "Where did they go?" He asked the fox.

It looked at him frightened and slowly backed away. "Don't worry I won't harm you." Itachi said with a soothing voice, and started stroking it's ears "I will not harm you, but if you help me I'll repay you, you can be sure of that. I'm sure you have an idea where they went, the roughest of ideas will be enough".

It swallowed and then looked towards the sinking sun. West. There weren't many paths they could have taken. They still had a chance to atleast get some informations on the kidnappers.

He picked up the fox and whisteled for his comrades.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

"You found something?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes I have, I belive they have used one of the four spirit childrens paths, after they have been attacked in the forest." Itachi reportet.

Everybody fell silent, it was both good and bad news, now they had a trail, but those paths lead far away, into enemy territory.

"Let's face it." Itachis cousin Ichisu said "If we don't turn back soon we'll be marked as missing, and we all know what that means, but if go back to Konoha the trail will become cold, we won't be able to find out anything."

"So some of us will have to become missing nins?" her brother asked.

"Indeed. I say atleast half of us should move out to find out as much as we can, it's not necessary that everyone becomes a traitor, also Konoha will need some infos, that you can pass on." Fugaku explained.

"I'll defenetly go search for Sasuke." Itachi announced, the mission the Hokage had given him didn't seem important anymore, he wouldn't let his brother become a slave.

"I'll come with you son." Fugaku told his son grimly.

"Two more eyes would be apropiate I'd say." Ichisu suggested "Me and my brother are perfect fits."

"No hun, you won't" Her mother cut in, "Me and your Aunt will be joining them, you don't have the skill to hid yourself as it will be needed and I won't see my own children thrown into a pit without returning."

"Discuss that out amongst yourself." Itachi told them and retreated together with the rest of the groups members. "Danagroo, could you do me a favour?" He asked his friend. "Sure you can, you know I'd go threw fire for my friends." Danagroo said and grinned at his friend.

"Bring this pup to Knoha" Itachi told him, pulling the fox he had found at the river out of a hidden pouche of the cape he was wearing. " Danagroo, seemed dissapointed "No epic mission to help his friend who went missing to save his little brother for good ol' Dana?"

Itachi snorted, his friend had always been a joker. "He was of good use to me, and I have the feeling it won't be the last time, just let him free in the village." he explained his assignment "What ever ya say bro, I'm happy I can at least help you in some way." He grinned and punched Itachi into the shoulder "Don't let yourself get caught you fool!".

"Itachi we're moving out." Fugaku told his son.

"I'm coming" He said and took his leave "We shall meet again."

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

Sasuke felt as if he'd throw up any minute, he had been carryed around for hours, been fed spoilt food and punched in the gut if he wouldn't obey. He was scared till the verge of death and he didn't know where he was and where these men were taking him.

He was sitting together with the other abducted ones in a cave guarded by the 3 kidnappers, he heared one of the other kids cried "I wan...home" It whispered between it's sobs, sasuke moveda bit closer to her, to give some comfort, or atleast warmth, or to find some for that matter.

"Thhhhhheeeehy aaahhhreeee taaahhikiiiihhhng tooooh lohhhhng." The thing hissed annoyed.

"They want to show us whose in charge" Jin replyed.

"Huuuuumaaaahhhns aaaahhnd yoooouhr fooohhlish games, streeehngthhhh isssn't disssplaaahyed thhhhreeeehw arrroooohhhgaaaahnce." It complained, it's voice was like from a nightmare to Sasuke, hissing and sighting together pronouncing every word sharp and violent.

"I know, but it's just how these men think, you could eat one of the children if your bored" he suggested.

The thing snickered at the sight of Sasuke and the other children backing away "Noooohhht intereeeehhhsssteeehd, Iiiih hhhaaahhhven't eeeeeaaahhhteeehn Huuuhhhmahhhnssss, iiiiihhn yeahhhhrs, yooouuuhhhr ssssso much mooohhre woooohrthh aaahhliveeeehh."

"Will the two of you shut up already?" it came from the other side of the cave, of the woman that currently mourned the death of her brother.

"Relaaaaahhhhxssss, we'eeehhhll beeh goooohhhneeeh, soohhhn enough. Theeehre's the messsssaaaahhngeeer." The thing answered, while pulling a stripe of meat out of one of it's cloaks pouches and devoured it with the lod grinding of teath.

"I can't wait to get some peace, maybe I should quit this buisness." Jin thought loudly.

"Ooooh cooohme oooohneee, weeeh boooothhh knoooohw yooouuu caaaahhhn't stoooohhhp doooohhhing thiiiihsss kiiiihhhnd ooohhhff buissssneeeeehhhsss. Iiihhhht neeehveeehr tuuuuhrnssss ouhhht weeehhll."

"Hm, you can always try." Jin answered.

It made that snickering noise again "Miiiihhhnd if Iiiiih coooohhmee viiiihhsssssiiiihht yoooouuuuhhr grrraaaahhhveee?"

"I doubt there'll be." Jin smilied wearly "But enough of the joking, they're here." He said and stepped out into the rain.

"Will you stop hiding? I'm in a good mood to day, but that kind of things, really annoy me."

"Yes sir" A shaking voice could be heared from the bushes, and a teen stepped out, apperantly caught off guard that he had been found out. "You are to report to the five immidately, at the thrid peer."

"The pier? Quite an unimaginative place to meet for crime lords. But well they pay they choose, let's get on with it my friends.".

Crime lords? Sasuke had heard what kind of buisness bad men like them did, and he new a bad situation had now taken an even worse turn.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*-/-*/*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/

*Refernce to the Japanese tales of the 'Kitsune', that say that foxes can turn into buitful humans and want to seduce humans, they're said to be higly intelligent and cunning.


End file.
